Espejo espectral
by Yusurelia
Summary: Danny encuentra un portal con una vista a un universo alterno. Tal parece que es él el malvado en esto; y Vlad, es un distraído chico fantasma. ¿Quieren saber más? Advertencias adentro.
1. Portal

_**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom no es mío, el creador arruinó su compañía al hacer mas series._

_** Advertencias:** Puede que tenga un ligero Pompous pep. (Sí, si tiene) _

_**Notas:** Alguien precios me incitó a escribirlo UwU _

* * *

**_Portal._**

No sabía que era.

Ni tampoco, de donde venia.

Pero lo había arrastrado hasta la zona fantasma, para aclarar, a una parte bastante extraña y desconocida. Ahora dirán, que todas las aéreas de la zona fantasma son míticas, pero aquel lugar derramaba misterio.

Aludo a una especie de fábrica abandonada que pedía a gritos ser revisada.

El pequeño destello se perdió adentro de la industria una vez traspasó los barrotes ya forjados que la protegían, y esto, le brindo un fuerte suspiro de curiosidad a nuestro chico.

Discúlpenme, su nombre es Daniel, Daniel Phantom, conocido también como el chico fantasma. Aquel que sin usar mucho la precaución entro a la gran estructura en mal estado.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Sólo vengo siguiendo una luz, no intentes nada o te destruiré!-

Figuró, como en muchas ocasiones, que había alguien mas ahí; lo cierto es que estaba solo.

-…Bien, al menos está vacio.-

Debió irse cuando pudo, pero la curiosidad mató al gato, y el era un fantasma; asi que no le temía a la curiosidad.

Continuo caminando despacio por las instalaciones, notando que cierto mobiliario parecía haberse corroído por el tiempo, y otro, permanecía en perfecto estado.

Quiso saber mas cuando se agachó al ver un amuleto en el suelo, jugando con su suerte, la loza que lo sostenía colapsó; y si sus reacciones no hubiesen sido torpemente tarde, hubiese alcanzado a flotar antes del impacto.

Jadeo al levantarse, murmurando que había estado cerca de algo peor. Entrecerró los ojos hallándose frente a un espejo de pared, no se molestó en levantarse porque a decir verdad, no podía; una biga se había atorado encima de su vientre y si bien hacerse intangible era la respuesta, el resultado seria el derrumbe total del edificio.

Entonces si, pobre de aquel fantasma ausente que habitara en esa casona, cuando llegara y viera que un curioso chico mitad humano y mitad fantasma había acabado con su hogar.

Danny simplemente quería ahorrar problemas.

Pero es aquí, donde la introducción termina.

El albino sintió un jalón en su mirada cuando noto que el vidrio frente a el comenzó a empañarse, esto no le altero, pero lo dejo algo confundido. Un sentimiento lo asaltó nuevamente, quizá la curiosidad.

Cuando el portal se dejó de manipular en bruma, mostró una escena como tipo película. Era mínimamente Amity Park, englobando, la escuela.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de cámara acosadora de algún fantasma?-

Pero sencillamente olvidaba que estaba solo.

No se sorprendió al ver a Sam hablando con Tucker por el pasillo, pero si al ver que su casillero estaba abierto con alguien bastante ocupado tratando de meter algo en el, como para mirar a la ¨cámara.¨

Entonces era una especie de reloj del tiempo.

Era extraño ¿pero qué en su vida no lo era?

Hasta ese punto, era lo mas lógico.

Suspiró deseando que fuera algún tipo de broma, y sin oportunidad de salir de su amarre redirigió su vista a la ahora pantalla.

-Oye, no puedes faltar más a clases, el Sr. Lancer te reprobara.-

-Sí amigo, todo esto de atrapar fantasmas durante la escuela te está poniendo tenso.-

-Chicos, no estoy tenso… además, si yo no hago nada para detenerlos ¿Quien lo hará? ¿Mis padres? Estoy seguro de que no quiero verlos aquí en la escuela.-

-Vladdy por favor, al menos date un descanso para estar con nosotros.-

El joven cerró débilmente el casillero sonriendo limpiamente a la petición de la chica gótica. Es aquí donde cabe mencionar que tenia un aspecto cansado, pero no solo eso; cabello negro con ligeros mechones grisáceos, ojos incluso mas azules que los suyos, pero en un tono mas claro; y por supuesto, un estilo de peinar que solo podía reconocer en cierta persona. Vlad Plasmius.

O debería llamar, ¿Vladdy Masters?

Para suerte del espectador no hubo mas charla, simplemente se dedicaron a caminar a la siguiente clase.

Pero la sola escena lo dejo flipando ¿Qué rayos haría Vlad en SU escuela, con SUS amigos y en SU vida? Demasiadas preguntas para un chico al que le gusta investigar.

Nadie debe preocuparse en preguntar si siguió viendo el espejo.

Caería en un rotundo sí.

.

-Sr. Masters, usted fue seleccionado por la dedocracia* para pasar adelante y decir todas las capitales de 20 segundos.-

-Pero, pero yo…-

Demasiado, no era suficiente con haberse desvarado en capturar a Jenny 13 y a su novio Kott, si no que también debió haberse olvidado del examen oral.

-Pss… tu puedes Vladdy.- Sam apoyó, para el manojo de celos del hibrido espectador.

-Am… las capitales son…-

Bien, si hay algún plasmagórico monstro presente, que lo salve de su examen ahora, y lo persiga para siempre.

-Lo estoy esperando, Sr. Masters.-

Un escalofrió, señal del cielo, tenía que salir de ahí.

-¡Tengo que ir a la enfermería! Me duele el hígado de la espalda.-

Al menos Daniel ganó una carcajada, estaba claro que Vlad no era actualmente una amenaza, pero era pésimo mintiendo.

Sus mejores amigos se palmearon la frente al ver al chico fantasma correr hacia el pasillo en lado contrario a donde había predicho; ganándose una fuerte pero inadvertida mirada fulminante del profesor.

-¡Transformación!-

Que alguien le brinde palomitas de maíz al curioso albino que observa todo debajo de una biga.

Contempló la mera metamorfosis de su archí-enemigo en un fantasma, quien se vio uniformado de la misma manera que ¨Inviso-Bill¨ solo que la D en su pecho se leía como V, y en su cabello marfil predominaban los mismos tonos grises. Sus ojos se perdieron en el destello jade que los dejó así.

Era exactamente como lucía; como un Vlad de 14 (quizá 15) años, usando su traje, su frase y, sus poderes.

.

No era nadie que no pudiera derrotar.

-Llegas justo a tiempo.- Confesó al ver un monstro-plasma acercarse a él.

Esquivó un golpe y lanzó su típico rayo verde, atinando apenas amablemente.

-¿Sabes? Si no estuviera infinitamente agradecido con que me hayas sacado de clase, te patearía el trasero.-

Frase que duró un zigzagueo enérgico a través de los casilleros y terminó delante del festejado.

-Simplemente te mandaré a la zona fantasma.-

Y como era de esperarse, sacó un termo bastante reconocible. Haciendo su uso como era debido logró regresar al fantasma de donde vino, justo dos segundos antes de que sonara el timbre. Tiempo suficiente para reincorporarse a su figura humana.

-Vaya, es bueno.- sonrió Danny, del otro lado del espejo. –Quiero decir… ¡Está planeando algo!-

Vlad regresó al salón a tiempo para encarar a sus amigos, lucían un gesto de angustia y preocupación; que pronto fueron sustituidos por una sonrisa abierta.

-¿Y bien, cómo esta tu hígado?-

El sarcasmo de Sam, que seria de este universo alterno sin el.

-No sabia que los fantasmas tuvieran hígados en la espalda.- sentenció Tucker, haciendo reír al ahora festejado. -

Vaya, prometo estudiar para mañana, esta vez habrá cero distracciones.-

-Pues eso espero, señor ¨no habrá ninguna distracción.¨-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero va a ser diferente! Esta vez…- -

Eso dijiste ayer.-

-Sí, esta vez deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de los asuntos fantasmagóricos, y tú dedícate al estudio.-

-Gracias chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes.-

Se despidieron afuera de la supuesta casa de Vlad.

A Danny le sorprendió saber que no eran sus padres los que residían adentro, mas bien; lucían como los auténticos padres del alguna vez billonario. El asunto es, que también eran caza-fantasmas.

Y, tirando fuertemente de la cordura de este espejismo, había un tercero con ellos; aquel que esperaba pacientemente a que el Sr. Masters terminara su infinita auto-conversación acerca de su nuevo invento, para poder dirigirle la mirada al menor de todos.

Deberían tener una idea de quien es, tal vez les confirme él.

* * *

_¿Cómo va?_

_Tengo apenas una imagen de como se ven ellos en este universo alterno, yusunaby. deviantart art/Espejo-espectral-439318094 solo unan los puntos UwU_


	2. Oh, genial

**Oh, genial**

-¿Dan Fenton?-

-Así es, Vladimir. Yo, tu tío, he venido de visita por algunas cosas que quisiera hablar con tus padres; si nos haces el favor de esperar arriba. Y me refiero, a ¨tu habitación.¨ Para evitar estos temas aburridos que no te interesan; me parecería perfecto.-

-Hazle caso al Tío Danny, no vaya a creer que te eduqué mal.-

Ese era su padre, con esencia ¨Jack¨ en todas partes

-Oh bien, no me interesa.-

Botó su mochila, subió las escaleras, y le hizo caso a la orden encubierta de ¨poner atención a todo lo que dijera por que seria importante.¨ Sinceramente el muchacho no era tonto, permanecía en su forma invisible por si cualquier duda.

Y allá en casa, séase la zona fantasma, el ojiverde había perdido casi todo el aliento al verse a si mismo en esa intención. Era inequívocamente él mismo, con un traje negro que se traducía en elegancia. Cabello alborotado frenado únicamente por una coleta y, barba cuidada. Sin mencionar la amabilidad forzada en su voz o cualquier otra característica que le haga ver como un exitoso soltero solitario que a sus casi 40 años ha conseguido de todo menos pareja.

-Veras Dan, Vladdy es un buen muchacho; no creo que necesite ir.-

-Te equivocas mi amor, si Danny lo dice es porque es verdad. La otra vez se encerró en el baño cuando le dije que había un fantasma en la casa ¡No se molestó en salir cuando le dije que el chico fantasma también estaba aquí!-

-¿Ven? Por ese tipo de conductas es que se me ocurrió la idea; estoy seguro de que quieren lo mejor para el chiquillo ¿No es así?-

La torcida sonrisa del ahora antagonista hizo que tanto Danny como Vladdy fruncieran el ceño, ¿de que rayos estaba hablando?

-Bueno, pues si es solo un fin de semana… no veo porque Vladdy diga que no.-

-Mamá ¿tu también estas de su parte?- chilló sin esperanzas de que su padre estuviera en contra.

-Perfecto, entonces coméntenle al muchacho que lo recogeré en una hora.-

-Oye Danny, ¿no hay espacio para tres en tu auto?-

-Eh… miren que tarde es, mejor les dejo el tiempo restante para notificarle a Vladimir de la salida.-

Excusándose bajo el compromiso salió sonriente a allí, despidiéndose únicamente de la Sra. Masters, como todo un galán, claro está.

Una gota de sudor frio resbalo de la frente de Danny. No quería pensar, que en algún lugar del espacio y el tiempo, estaba patéticamente enamorado de la madre de su enemigo.

A esto Vladdy bajó corriendo, desesperado por reponer en su mejor cara y rogarle a su mamá que no lo obligara ir a… donde quiera que su enemigo lo quisiera llevar.

Antes de poder decir algo, su padre lo ahogo entre maletas y equipaje.

-¡Que pasa, que es todo esto!-

Evidentemente molesto, arrojo todo fuera de su alcance.

-Tu tío Danny se ofreció para llevarte a un campamento de fin de semana. Dice que le hará bien a tu conducta.-

-¡Pero tengo que estudiar! No puedo ir a un campamento. No QUIERO ir al campamento.-

Se cruzó de brazos, percibiendo el intercambio de miradas de sus progenitores.

-Sabes Vladdy, al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con mandarte allí, eres un buen chico.- el aludido se ilumino en una sonrisa. –Pero con tu reciente comportamiento me doy cuenta de que lo necesitas más que nunca.-

Allí estaba él, con su gran bocota, rezongando sinceramente a todo lo que le mandaran.

-Bien hecho Vlad.- reconoció Danny entre risas. Después de todo era él, en alguna especie de universo alterno; quien haría pasarle un terrible fin de semana al otro hibrido.

Cierta parte de él, estaba de acuerdo.

La otra, estaba empapada de empatía.

-Oh genial.-

Rodó los ojos, aun molesto por no haber arreglado su problema y subió a su cuarto. Al menos tendría 30 minutos para estudiar antes de que Dan arruinara sus vacaciones semanales; mismos que accidentalmente trabajó en dormir.

Al despertar se vio a si mismo, recostado sobre el vidrio cerrado de la ventana trasera de un auto compacto. Su primera impresión lo dejó a la defensiva, pues ver a su rival sentado a un lado suyo, observándole dormir, no era nada cómodo para él.

Por otra parte, Danny fue espectador de cómo lo hallaron dormido y lo subieron al carro, por supuesto, cargado previamente con equipaje (y una que otra cosa anti fantasmas que su madre coloco por si las moscas.)

-Oh Vladimir despertaste, ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?-

Allí Danny se vio a si mismo, chorreando sarcástica maldad.

-Cállate, no confió en tus planes ¿Dónde estamos Fenton?-

Retrocedió todo lo que el asiento pudo dar, aun nervioso de lo que pudiera hacerle el mayor; pues ahora sabia que el chofer era un conductor fantasma.

-¿Planes? Te apuesto que aun no sabes mis planes.-

Nuestro publico debió haberse acomodado bastante bien entre el suelo y la trabe; pues hasta ahora le resultó interesante a donde iba todo esto.

-¡Transforma…!-

Pero fue bruscamente detenido por una mano que detuvo sus palabras y con esto, su conversión.

-Ah-ah, No vayas a hacer algo estúpido.-

Vlad lo empujó notando que se había metido de más en su espacio personal.

-En este momento nos viene siguiendo un espía de Gorest,* no se ocurra convertirte en Vladdy Plasmius, o su radar fantasma se activara y nos encontrará a ambos.-

-Sabia que algo traías, no podía ser solo un campamento de conducta.-

Orgulloso, de tener la razón.

-Mira, olvida es ya eso del campamento, necesito que me ayudes a desactivar su campo de fuerza anti-fantasmas.-

-¿Tú no puedes entrar?-

-¿Y que vean al alcalde que prometió una ciudad libre de ectoplasmas desactivar un sistema de seguridad anti-fantasma? ¡Já! Debiste ser bromista, Vladimir.-

-Que pasa si me niego y le cuento a mamá que no hay tal campamento.-

El menor sonrio astuto, desafiando la severa mirada de Daniel.

-Pues no creo que quieras hacer eso.-

Abyecto, señaló la cintura del menor, y el aludido se sintió extraño una vez se percato de un extraño cinturón en su talle. No le bloqueaba los poderes, puesto que estuvo a punto de transformarse, no le molestaba, porque hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta, y no le apretaba, por que tampoco le estaba hiriendo.

Entonces ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

* * *

_**ValeryVampire :** Gracias por tu apoyo! *O*, see, lo sè, esta algo crack; pero ya conoces mi imaginación, nunca está conforme con lo que ya hay -.- _

_**Yarezzi Phantom Grayson:** Quise subir antes, pero por el tiempo no he podido, gracias por leer cariño. (= _

_**VmenFangirl :** Ay santo cielo! lelele, no puedo creer que alguien disfrute tanto de un mini Vladdy como yo (muere de emoción) eso solo a mérita mas cosirijillas se mala suerte para el pequeño, espero que te haya gustado el capi y, GRACIAS! comentarios así me arman el año entero UwU_

**_Capitulo corto, pero lo que sigue es un tanto interesante así que, gracias por leer y, espero que les guste. (:_**


	3. Todo tuyo

**Todo tuyo.**

* * *

Incluso Danny se sintió extrañado, casi deseando ser aquel que tuviera la respuesta a esta incógnita.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Mi nuevo dispositivo, claro, mi primera prueba.-

-¿Prueba? ¿Estás experimentando en mi?-

Ahora si, se estaba preocupando.

-Sí, pero no le des mucha importancia, solo lo usaré en caso de que no me obedezcas.-

-¡Pero que te pasa! ¿Qué es lo que hace?-

Dan se mostró pulcro al redactar su cruel sonrisa, el auto se detuvo y el conductor abrió la puerta en donde se recargaba el menor. Sin tiempo de sostenerse cayó al piso y miró con desprecio al alcalde.

-Buena suerte con el campo, Vladdy.-

Y su risa, se escuchó hasta que el auto desapareció entre las penumbras de la noche.

Por un lado pensó en escapar, si bien encontraba al secuaz del malévolo espíritu lo enfrentaría, se quedaría en la casa de Sam o Tucker hasta terminar el fin de semana y luego volvería a su hogar. Pero las advertencias estaban frescas aun en su mente, y palpó el afeminado cinto que portaba para refunfuñar por su suerte.

Sabría un omnisciente lo que le haría esa cosa, pero él, no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Se introdujo silenciosamente al torrente indicado y espero a que los guardias se retiraran, bajó algunos circuitos y resolvió las palancas para desorientar al sistema.

Era increíble que hubiese caído en el chantaje de Dan, y una vez terminara todo eso, le haría pagar caro por arruinar su fin de semana.

Dudando en transformarse o no, miró como una fuerte sombra discurría el lugar, tomaba algunas cosas del ahora alumbrado en llamas laboratorio, y salía con un excelente rayo rosáceo.

Genial.

Había ayudado a Daniel Phantom a robar un laboratorio.

Se volvió invisible tan pronto las patrullas entraron y salió de la escena del crimen justo para admirar la limosina que transportaba a un ¨asombrado¨ alcalde. Frunció el ceño con más fuerza al acatar la orden de subir al lujoso vehículo.

Aquí Danny en la fabrica, preguntándose por que encontraba al espectáculo tan familiar.

Una vez devorado el alboroto, Fenton subió al auto.

-Vaya Vladimir, debo admitir que no eres tan torpe como esperaba, tenia planeado que entráramos en domingo pero, lo lograste en una noche; ya no me sirves.-

Sonaba como a un juguete que tiraban por capricho, pero eran buenas noticias para el oji-celeste.

-¿Me dejaras ir a casa a estudiar?-

Increíble que se oyera mejor en su mente.

-Claro que no, le prometí a tus padres (a tu mamá) que estarías bajo mi custodia el fin de semana; que van a pensar de mi; (que va a pensar de mí) si te llevó en la madrugada de este día.-

El mayor rodó los ojos como si sus motivos fueran suficientes para no darle un descanso al muchacho y luego sonrió con malicia.

-Por cierto, te quedarás en mi casa esta noche en lo que busco como deshacerme de ti sin causarle una mala impresión a tu madre.-

-Olvídalo Phantom, me voy de aquí.-

Pese a las advertencias del alcalde, el joven se transformó en fantasma y salió del auto.

Lo que Daniel quería, si se lo hubiesen preguntado.

A solo unos metros de altura, Vladdy se sintió extraño, en la manera más literal posible. Comenzó a sentir oleadas de sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo, y sin prevenirlo dejó escapar un gemido que se los aseguró, no sabia que tenia. Percibió como su cuerpo se sensibilizaba por completo dejándolo expuesto y vulnerable. Cayó en el suelo para razonar que así lo castigaba el cinturón; y jadeando pidió apenado que se detuviera.

Asi fue.

Por la lastima que le había causado al hibrido mayor.

Incluso Danny, flipo con esto, era una nueva especie de tortura que ni siquiera el Plasmius actual le había aplicado; entonces se debía considerar afortunado.

-Te advertí sobre hacer jangadas, Vladimir.-

Le miró imponente hacia en piso, levantándolo por el cuello de su traje y acercando su rostro para grabarse mejor la expresión de vergüenza y odio que le regalaba.

-Se suponía que debía dolerte*, pero así esta mejor.-

Encogiéndose de hombros, arrojó a Vlad nuevamente a la limosina. El aludido, al tener el cuerpo todavía un tanto sensible, se orilló contra la esquina dejándose hacer un ovillo, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, o porque se había sentido así; pero lo que más temía era que muy en el fondo, le gustó la sensación.

Estaba aterrado.

Saber que algo viniendo de Dan le agradara, era una locura.

Y para el señor empatía que nos visita desde la incomodidad de una industria abandonada, también era extraño.

El resto de la noche pasó en llegar a Wisconsin.

Y la mañana, no solo seria diferente.

En tiempo nada desperdiciado, Danny dejo un clon viendo la extraña película mientras buscaba algo que sustituir debaj de la biga, y porque no, algo de comida. Regresó a la cuidad solo para mentirle a sus padres con que estaría con sus amigos, y a sus amigos, les confesó que estaría con sus padres. Consiguió horas regaladas para ver el propósito del reflejo del espejo y por supuesto; esta vez regresó a la industria con un objetivo más claro.

Ver que tramaba Dan, es decir, él, para con Vladdy.

Por suerte llegó a tiempo para ver como se despertaba el protagonista. Estaba en una angosta cama con sabanas parecidas a la seda; y si nuestro espectador no sabia como había terminado allí, la victima tampoco.

Vlad se removió en su posición hasta que un balde de helados recuerdos lo golpeó repentinamente. No estaba en su casa, y estaba lejos de estar a salvo. Sin entrar (tanto) en pánico, se levantó en silencio. Al menos no tenia indicios de maltrato físico, pero no podía decir nada respecto al cinturón, aquel que seguía abrazando su cintura sin intención de ceder.

Por instinto, usó sus poderes para congelar el artefacto; pero al tratar de romperlo se dio cuentaque había sido en vano. Ahora tenia una fria sensación que solo se descongelaría al pasar el tiempo.

Se maldijo bajo por esto, y fue a buscar a Dan.

Al menos él tendría algo de comer.

-¿Cómo que yo mismo? ¡Ni siquiera se calentar algo en el microondas!-

Aquí presente Vladdy, renegando, como habitualmente, de todo lo que le mandaran.

-Ya te lo dije chiquillo, el dia de hoy mi personal descanza, si quieres comida la haras tu mismo.-

Daniel, tan desinteresado como siempre, parecía disfrutar la frustración del menor.

-¡Bien! Pero si tu cocina explota intencionalmente; no será mi culpa.-

-Ya lo veremos Vladdy. Oh, y ya que estás en eso; prepárame un café.-

La sonrisa burlona del alguna vez millonario de desplomó; haciendo que el entretenido hibrido observador soltara una risa burlona.

Entonces la escena se bocetaba en la cocina, donde aclarando, todo era en proporciones enormes. Vladdy hubiera batallado en alcanzar las cosas de los anaqueles si no hubiese volado hasta ellas.

Aun seguía maldiciendo el estar en esa mansión, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que hacer su propio desayuno le daba la seguridad de que no estaria envenenado. Sin embargo, sus predicciones acerca del estado de la cocina fueron ciertas, y al principio no pareció importarle, no hasta que el propitario le pillara así; en medio del desastre con una taza de chocolate en las manos.

Sonrio orgulloso, como a un niño que descubren en plena travesura.

-Se me olvido preguntarte ¿Cómo quieres tu cafe? ¿con leche? ¿con poca azucar? O tal vez, sobre tu ropa.-

Cafetera en mano, valor en otra.

Arrojo el caliente liquido sobre la chaqueta de Fenton, quien simplemente uso un escudo de plasma para evitar remojarse en vergüenza.

Su mirada fulminante penetró el campo de seguridad del hibrido menor; a quien inmediatamente le comenzó a parecer importante el techo de la estancia.

Incluso a través del espejo se podía sentir la tensión.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-

-Solo digamos que si no limpias este desastre desearas ser un fantasma de verdad.-

Sentenció con malicia en sus palabras, y señaló nuevamente la cintura de su invitado.

El ultimo se vio atacado por un escalofrió, y asintió con fatiga.

Al retisarse el mayor con pasos fuertes, Vlad se abrigó en trampa, pulverizando con sus poderes cualquier cosa fuera de lugar; mermando las manchas de chocolate que había en la pared y por supuesto, el café del suelo.

Terminó sintiendose cansado y molesto, pero había comenzado de la segunda forma.

Arrastró sus pasos hasta en laboratorio, transpasando la pared sin tener permiso. En cuanto viera a Daniel le espetaría un sinfín de cosas acerca de sus planes malvados. Claro, con el objetivo de salir de allí cuanto antes.

Un extraño plan, si se lo hubiesen preguntado al entretenido albino.

Pero al entrar fue diferente, no solo porque era Dan Phantom quien operaba sobre una mesa de aparatos, si no porque no tuvo oportunidad de decir una sola palabra.

-Vladimir, te estaba esperando. Dime, ¿quisieras probar otro artefacto mio?-

Tan amable, tan hipócrita.

-Olvidalo, yo me iré…-

-¿A tomar un baño? Buena idea; estás hecho un desastre. Hay ropa en el primer estante del pasillo.-

-¡No, dejame terminar!-

-¿Que? ¿Sigues aquí? Ya lárgate.-

No reparó en verlo para encestarle un ecto-rayo sobre su estomago, mucho menos se preocupó en saber si lo había lastimado o no.

El menor se levantó adolorido, y se retiró del cuarto comprendiendo que era una mala idea avisarle que se iria, simplemente lo haría y ya. Pero odiaba admitir, que su oponente tenia razón. Debía tomar un baño antes.

Estaba hecho ruinas.

Por mera privacidad, Danny decidió darse una siesta en lo que su joven enemigo entraba a la ducha; y aquí su morbo lo estrujaba en curiosidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a actuar como su alter ego.

Mientras tanto el moreno se demoró un poco mas en bañarse de lo que había esperado, nadie le había advertido que iba a ser tan relajante sentir el agua deslizarse tibia sobre su cuerpo. Lamentó no haber podido sacarse el cinturón, pero al menos lo había bajado a la altura de la cadera; de esta forma ya no se veía tan afeminado.

Se enroscó una toalla para salir al pasillo y encontrarse con el armario que supuestamente tendría vestimenta.

Lo único que encontró de su talla era un jersey azul palido, y unos jeans entubados que dejaban a duda si eran para chica. Y al leer único, es en sentido literal.

-Daniel, en el ropero no hay ropa interior, genio.-

El aludido volteó para ver a Vladdy en su uniforme fantasma, quizá demasiado listo como para llegar en toalla a la única habitación a prueba de sonido de la casa; donde por cierto estaba un adulto.

-¿Qué cosa?-

Fingió no haberlo escuchado, ocultando que el problema que le presentaba era meramente incidental.

-Que necesitas una esposa que te recuerde hacer las cosas bien; ¿de donde voy a sacar ropa interior limpia?-

Tenia buenos motivos.

-Ay Vladimir, tu y tu buen sentido del humor… No la necesitas.-

Eso había sido todo, y tanto Danny como Vladdy lo sabían, el mayor se había adentrado nuevamente dentro de su tecnológico aparato, dándole la espalda como si se tratara de un ser invisible.

Y bueno, era un fantasma.

-¡Que se supone que haga! ¿Usar la sucia?-

-No, la ropa que depositaste en la canasta es en realidad un incinerador, asi que si puedes usar cenizas; adelante. Oh espera, no puedes. –

-Basta ya Daniel, ¿Dónde esta mi equipaje?-

-¿Te refieres al que deje ¨olvidado¨ en el aeropuerto? No lo sé, en Paquistán.-

-Si estas pensando que andaré por ahí en tu casa sin ropa interior estás loco… y enfermo.-

Un ligero rubor se aglomeró en sus mejillas.

-¿Te queda otra opcion? Si fuese yo un pervertido, como me estas tratando de decir; desde el momento en el que entraste a la habitación te hubiera obligado a transformarte en humano. Y por lo que me estas diciendo; no llevas nada puesto.-

Olviden la parte de ¨ligero¨ en la descripción anterior.

Apretando los puños en una rabia terrible el menor salió de allí. ¡por supuesto que no iba desnudo!

Tenía una toalla en la cadera.

Regresó a la habitación junto al armario para vestirse con lo que encontró; mientras Danny, entintado en asombro frente al espejo, trataba de registrar la situación de su peor enemigo. Estaba increíblemente preocupado por el actor, al menos el Vlad actual no era tan cínico.

Y terminó mirándose a un espejo, asegurándose de que su situación de se ¨viera¨ muy obvia.

Optó por transformarse, al menos así se sentía más comodo, después reparó en salir de allí a como diera lugar.

Sigiloso, discurrió hasta llegar a una ventana y por allí se fugo. Procuraba usar al minimo sus poderes, no será que Daniel active sus sensores fantasmas y le pille tratando de escapar.

Una vez afuera emprendió el vuelo lejos de la casa, pero no faltaría decir que a 5 metros de distancia sintió de nuevo un horrendo sentimiento, que se dio una idea, venia de su cinto.

Se retorció en el suelo, arqueándose entre gemidos ahogados.

Volvió a someterse contra una increíble sensibilización involuntaria, por instinto se llevó las manos al cinturón, haciendo un intento de sacarlo. A los instantes, escuchó una risa burlona que venia de arriba; quizá alguien de pie.

Estrechó sus dilatados ojos al ver una silueta delante de él.

Daniel, para variar.

-Vaya vaya, ayer acordamos que no eras tan tonto.-

Pero el menor solo cubrió su boca, queriendo evitar que el hibrido mayor le viera en esa escena, y menos aun, escuchara sus quejidos.

-Regresa a la casa, Vladimir.-

El mayor se alejó un par de pasos, señalándole que queria que lo siguiera.

Danny tuvo que contener el maldecirse a si mismo para continuar viendo.

El chico fantasma se levantó débilmente y avanzó atrás de él, sintiendo como la sensación se desvanecía a medida que regresaba a la casa.

Se sintió terriblemente violado, y si solo habían sido unos segundos, no quería pensar que pasaría si por error el cinturón de quedara encendido por un par de minutos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, chilló cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, demasiado contacto; si se lo hubiesen preguntado.

-No me toques.-

Espetó, nervioso.

-Tranquilo muchacho, yo no te hice nada; fuiste tu quien se quizo escapar ¿Recuerdas?-

Otra vez esa sonrisa, otra vez el sarcasmo.

-Mira si tan solo me quitaras esta cosa, o, me dejaras ir a casa…-

-¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?-

-No lo sé. Que te odie menos, en el mejor caso.-

-Quizá, pero primero necesito otro de tus favores.-

Si por favores se refería a asaltar un banco, le parecería perfecto.

Era todo lo que estaba dispuesto hacer por Daniel.

Nada mas.

Lo sé, Tarde añales, pero aquí esta esto, ultra crujiente por si alguien recuerda esta historia


End file.
